The present invention relates to an electrical connector having ground planes. For example, Japan Patent Application Publication 2000-67955 discloses an electrical connector of this type. According to this Patent Reference, the connectors which are fitted and connected to each other have a plurality of ground planes that form a lattice structure by crossing each other, and contacting sections of signal terminals are located within the spaces made by the lattice structure. A slit that opens in the fitting direction is formed in a specified pitch on each of the plurality of ground planes of one connector, and the ground planes of the other connector arranged in a direction perpendicular to the ground planes are designed to put into the slits. An elastic section is formed by a cutout groove on the other connector, and elastically connects with the inner surface of the slit entering in the slit. Accordingly, the ground planes of the two connectors forms lattice-like structure and ensure the contact between the two connectors.
However, the connector of the Patent Reference has a problem of requiring large force to insert/remove the connector. According to the Patent Reference, the elastic section of the ground plane of the other connector that enters the slit formed on the connector has only one slit formed for on slit. Therefore, the elastic pressure to contact with one slit has to be ensured by one elastic section. This means elastic displacement has to be made by one elastic section for the slit width. In addition, the elastic pressure has to be large. On the other hand, if the slit width is made smaller, enough elastic displacement can not be securely made, which may cause poor connection at other slits due to different dimension among slits. Since there are many slits like this in the whole connector, the force to insert/remove the slit has to be large, and therefore unreasonably excessive force is applied for inserting/removing, which is not good for the connectors.